1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing method of an image forming system including an image forming apparatus capable of accepting a plurality of jobs, an image forming system, an image forming apparatus and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, office automation has advanced and there have been increased cases where one printer is shared by many persons in an office.
Under such a circumstance, it has been proposed that a distinction is made between users by a mail box bin, a sorter or the like, and the output is managed by a bin for each user as described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2801855).
However, the method of making a distinction mechanically by the sorter as described above could lead to an increase in size and cost of a machine. It is conceivable that control of communication and control of association between the printer and the sorter, mail box bin and the like will be complicated. There is apprehension that this causes an increase in cost for development of software, which eventually results in an increase in size of an apparatus, leading to an increase in cost.
The situation in which a conventional image forming apparatus having no sorter and sort bin (having only a sheet-discharging tray) is used by two or more persons can be found in, for example, an office environment. In such an environment, it is conceivable that there are users and the like who perform printout but do not pick up output matters printed out (do not collect job outputs). If such a situation occurs, it is conceivable that there is a problem such that output matters printed out are non-collected (left standing) on a sheet-discharging tray, and thus output sheets are accumulated on the sheet-discharging tray.
It is conceivable that the above-mentioned problem causes a problem such that the sheet-discharging tray is full and job outputs overflow, or one's output is obscured and it takes much time to find it out.
In such a situation, there is a possibility that an input print job is randomly output. Therefore, it is conceivable that there is a problem such that an unnecessary job such as an erroneously input print job is output. In this way, there is apprehension that printed matters are non-collected on the sheet-discharging tray, and so on.